


Learning Curves

by Sp00py



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Sex Positive, Sexual Experimentation, Teenagers of indeterminate age, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py/pseuds/Sp00py
Summary: When your life depends on your friends, you're bound to grow close.
Relationships: Mono/Nosebleed (Little Nightmares), Mono/Nosebleed/Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), Six/Nosebleed (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Learning Curves

**Author's Note:**

> I look in the mirror. Who is this man? Whose words are these? Clearly established consent? Open communication? Healthy and natural sexual exploration? Wasn't this supposed to be a one-shot? What are these thoughts raging through my mind? Where did they come from? What do they _mean_? I don't recognize myself anymore.

Nights grew colder as seasons that none of the children had ever seen changed. The rain turned to sleet; the trees outside the city walls died. Fall came.

Mono woke up for no reason he could discern, at first. They were huddled together in an overturned dumpster, one of the doors propped open. Streetlight filtered in, over the cans and wrappers and old clothes the three of them had slowly begun to accumulate. The rain had lessened to a drizzle, with a soft breeze bringing new, cooler scents into their home.

Nosebleed shifted, curling up closer to his side, her bangs tickling at his chin. Oh, that must have woken him. The blanket had slipped, exposing her thin leg to the chill. She’d swapped out her hospital gown for a baggy dress shirt and shorts ages ago, but it looked like both she and Six would need warmer clothes to wear, soon.

Carefully, mindful of Six smashed up on his other side in about twenty layers of clothes, Mono freed an arm and tugged the blanket back over her leg. Almost instantly, Nosebleed settled. He adjusted his arm around her to get more comfortable and closed his eyes.

Now Mono couldn’t sleep. He felt too hot, which was silly, because it got cold enough at night for frost to be on the walls come morning. Too tight, with Six on one side, Nosebleed on the other. He pressed his knees together hoping to relieve some of the ache as subtly as possible, and not think about Nosebleed’s leg.

“Mh,” Nosebleed muttered, making zero effort to move as he wiggled. “Mono? What’s wrong?”

“Just… uh…” Mono trailed off. He wasn’t too worried about waking up Six. She slept like the dead when she felt safe enough, and their little hideout had proven very safe so far. “I’m a little hot.”

That woke Nosebleed up more, and she pushed away from him, letting a rush of blessedly cool air fill the gap. But he found himself instantly missing the warmth and pressure. “Are you sick?” she whispered.

Mono quickly shook his head. He didn’t want to mention exactly where he was uncomfortable.

“You look a little warm,” she mused, placing her hand against his cheek, then moving to his forehead. “Feel warm, too.”

Mono struggled valiantly to not perish beneath her fingers, and managed to squeak, “It’s fine.”

Nosebleed squinted down at him in the gloom, as though she could diagnose him from just a glance. Mono curled his legs tighter to himself to hide his problem. A smile flitted across her face, and she patted his head. “It’s okay. This happens to every boy. Do you need some time alone?”

“What?” Mono wheezed. How did -- oh no -- she _knew_.

Deciding that was answer enough, Nosebleed shrugged off her blanket and draped it on Mono. It was warm and smelled like her and he wanted to die in it immediately.

She crawled over to Six and found some handholds in the shirts she’d claimed as her blankets to begin dragging her away. “C’mon, Six,” she said, shaking her when her dead weight proved to be too much. “We’re running out of batteries. Let’s go find some.”

Six woke up begrudgingly, and with much grumpiness, but eventually Nosebleed managed to cajole her out of the dumpster, taking one of their flashlights with them.

That left Mono alone, with just a blanket, the memory of a shin he’d seen every day for ages now, and an ache between his legs. If the world was kind, he would just explode in a fine bloodmist of embarrassment that Nosebleed knew, but since it wasn’t, Mono resigned himself to finding a sock before he made a mess of his pants.

He rarely did this, what with two girls always hanging around, and Mono couldn’t even bring himself to look down at his dick as he eased it out of his pants. Mono fumbled for his bag and slipped it over his head. That… that was a little better. Just the sound and moisture of his breathing. Nobody else in the world. He could almost convince himself if he was in his bag, nobody could find him. _If I can't see you, you can't see me._ One hand clenched the edge of his bag, yanking it down further so he couldn’t see even if he wanted to as he canted up into the sock.

Mono’s thoughts strayed to Nosebleed, who seemed like she’d give him plenty of time (how did she  _ know _ ? She was a girl). He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do with her, but he wanted to do something. His thoughts jumped around to all sorts of salacious acts like touching her knee, inching up her thigh, another kiss, maybe. A few more. Her hands on him. Her… her mouth? Around him instead of this sock. Oh, that was a good thought.

Her blond hair in his fingers, undone from its pigtails, bangs brushing his belly as she went down and up and down, all warm and wet. Mono replayed that image over and over as his movements turned erratic and frantic, his breath deafeningly loud in his ears. He came to the vivid image of himself deep in her mouth, both hands fisted in her hair.

He slumped back, thighs quivering, body feeling not quite his own as he humped the sock a few more times. All his muscles ached, but in a good way. Mono pushed his bag up off his head so he could breathe easier. That was better than anything he'd experienced before.

The sock was really gross. Wet and cold, not really something he wanted to deal with right now. But he would, before the girls came back.

Mono crawled out of the dumpster, and the fresh (well, fresher) air helped ground him, even when all he wanted to do was go back in and enjoy making up things to do with Nosebleed. Before, when he really had to deal with it, his brain was just a blank as he struggled to completion in the scant minutes he had to himself. It was never as fun as he thought it should be, and afterwards he always felt dirty when he met up with Six and Nosebleed. Now had been something else entirely.

A cooler head also made him realize he’d just imagined doing that stuff with  _ Nosebleed _ . His friend, who he didn’t even know if she wanted that. She probably didn’t. She was too nice to want to do that sort of stuff.

Mono threw the sock into a sewer, then found a bucket overflowing with rainwater. He scrubbed his hands and face and between his legs brusquely, trying to get rid of all the evidence of his gross thoughts. Once he was physically clean, he dunked his entire head, like that could wash them away from his brain. Then he just sat there, staring up at the perpetually overcast sky, hoping to just stop thinking about it, easy as pie. He thought about it a lot. Maybe if he tried _harder_. When that didn’t work, he accepted defeat, slipped his bag back over his dripping wet head, and slunk back to the dumpster.

Nosebleed and Six were inside, one shining the light of a flashlight directly into her own eyes, the other diligently replacing old batteries in other flashlights.

“You hate when I do that,” Mono said to Six. Normal. Act perfectly normal. Don’t think of the way Nosebleed shows off her neck when she flicks a braid over her shoulder. Six turned the flashlight on him, and he threw his hands up in front of his eyes. “Hey!”

The light flicked off.

“We got a whole pack of batteries!” Nosebleed said, thankfully not asking after Mono’s condition.

“And juice for my lighter,” Six added, using both hands to hold up a plastic container with a giant flame on the side. It sloshed menacingly. She looked much happier and more awake than when they had left.

Nosebleed screwed on the end of the flashlight and set it down, then stood up. Her knees had dirt smears on them. “Do you wanna figure out how to get it in, Six?”

“Yeah.”

“I need to talk to Mono, okay? Don’t light yourself on fire, please.”

Six gave a distracted okay signal. And with that, Nosebleed caught Mono’s hand and tugged him back outside. She was  _ holding his hand _ . The one that he’d been using. He’d washed it, but -- should he take it back? He didn’t want to hurt her feelings when she inevitably misinterpreted his actions, not knowing what he'd done. He grit his teeth and let her hold his hand.

Once they were a good distance away, Nosebleed pulled Mono into a stoop.

“Should we really leave Six alone with an entire bottle of lighter fluid?” he asked desperately.

“She’ll be fine. Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Sorry!” Mono blurted, then clutched the bottom of his bag. “I mean. I shouldn’t have --”

Nosebleed cut him off with a gentle touch on his hands, releasing them finger by finger from the bag. “It’s fine, Mono. Like I said, it’s normal.”

“You… uh…. You know… uh….” Mono’s hands fluttered around as he tried to articulate his thoughts in a way that wouldn’t make his bag burst into flames from the sheer heat of his cheeks.

“I spent years in a hospital, Mono. They had books,” Nosebleed said wryly. "Very _detailed_ books."

“Oh, right. Right. That makes sense.” He settled for wringing his hands in front of him.

Nosebleed was silent as she watched him panic in a very well-contained way, if he did say so himself. “Do you know… about this?” she asked, and it made Mono a little more relaxed that she didn’t seem entirely sure how to talk about it, either. She’d been so confident, before. It was a little intimidating.

“I’ve seen TV shows, and they talk about stuff like… like sex,” he said, mumbling the last word.

“Yeah,” Nosebleed said with a relieved sigh. “So this is just a part of that, okay? Masturbation is normal and healthy. Everyone masturbates.”

She said that word so easily! And twice! And about _everyone?_ “Girls do not mast-- mastur-- They don't do that.”

“We do too!”

“With what?” Mono asked, aghast.

It was Nosebleed’s turn to blush. “With… you know… this isn’t about girls right now. I can tell you later, okay? Don’t change the topic.”

Mono really wanted to change the topic, but he also wanted her to share girl secrets with him, so he just nodded.

Nosebleed pushed her hair back in that way she did when Six was trying her best to annoy her and she was fighting the urge to give in, and took a deep breath, composing herself. “ _ Anyway _ , I read that erections happen regularly at night, and at all sorts of times during the day. You can’t help it, so don’t feel bad about it. Your body is changing, and you’re gonna notice all sorts of new things about yourself and other people.”

She was so matter-of-fact about it, it was hard not to just agree that it was normal. Except he was sure there was something wrong with him, and the way he did it. The way he’d just  _ used  _ her in his head. “But what if I have bad thoughts while…”

“Masturbating?”

He nodded. It was hard to say the word. To really make real that she knew and he knew and they both knew what he had been doing.

“I guess… If they’re just thoughts, they’re fine?” Nosebleed said, brows furrowed as she tried to puzzle through the moral quandary of just thinking bad things.

“But what if the person in the thought doesn’t want it?”

“Oh. Oh! No -- no -- don’t do things to people they don’t want,” Nosebleed said very, very quickly, hands held up.

Mono wasn’t expecting such a strong reaction. He knew it was bad, but  _ that _ bad? Oh, no. He really was a monster, wasn't he? He repeated his question back to himself, then realized how it must have sounded. “No! Not like… not like that! Just… the person in real life wouldn’t want to do those things, not that I imagine them not wanting to.”

Nosebleed’s hand fell over her heart, relief blatant on her face. “If you have a crush on someone, I think it’s okay to think about them.”

Mono pulled his bag far down again. She was talking all in abstractions, clinical and distant. That wasn’t what this was at all, though. “What if it was you?” he mumbled into his fisted bag.

Nosebleed leaned in. “What? I can’t hear you with your bag like that.”

“What if it was you,” he said even quieter.

Her silence spoke louder than any rejection. Mono wanted to cry. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut.

“I’m gonna go make sure Six hasn’t set herself on fire,” he muttered, slinking past Nosebleed for open air and freedom.

She caught his wrist. “Hey, hang on!”

“I’m sorry!” he yelped like she’d attacked him. “I know I shouldn’t have --”

Nosebleed shoved her finger in his face. Mono suspected she was going for his nose, but missed because of the bag and poked him in the cheek. “You should ask before assuming things, Mono.”

“Huh?”

“You said the person in real life wouldn’t want to, but you didn’t even ask me what I thought.”

Mono’s heart was hammering so hard, he was sure he was having a heart attack. Was his left arm going numb? He thought it might be. Yeah, definitely dying.

“Wh-- what do you think?” he gasped.

“I think I do like you. So… if you…. I mean….” She let go of his wrist to pull nervously at one of her braids, a blush high on her freckled cheeks. “Did you really think about me?”

Mono nodded, the image of her between his legs coming unbidden and very unwelcome right about now. He subtly shifted his hips as Nosebleed licked her lips. That was not helping.

“We could… if you want, we could… “ She cut herself off and took a deep breath, then blurted, “Can I see it?”

_ Yes _ . “What?” Mono asked instead.

Nosebleed’s blush deepened, and she pursed her lips, and Mono wished he could look anywhere else right about now, but even with the blood from her nose dried around the edges, it was captivating.

“I’ve never actually seen... your... that that wasn’t just a diagram in a book,” she said like that explained anything. “But only if you want to!”

She said she liked him, too, and despite her knowledge, she couldn’t even say some words, either. Right. Maybe she’d touch it. That would be amazing.

Mono stepped back under the overhang and fumbled at his pants. Suddenly the buttons were a lot harder to navigate, but Nosebleed waited patiently. As he pushed his pants down, he hoped it wasn’t funny looking or anything. He didn’t know what other boys looked like. It was actually a little scary that Nosebleed did, even just in an academic sort of way.

Nosebleed knelt down -- oh, oh that was not expected at all. Mono hadn’t been entirely excited before, but now he sure was, and it showed even with his face completely hidden.

“Aw, it’s cuter than I thought. Can I touch it?”

Worst part over. Thinking hard. Mono was relying solely on the wall behind him to stay upright. “Okay,” he managed to choke out.

Nosebleed’s slim finger touched just under the head and pushed it up, then let it loose to spring back into its original position. She had a smile on her face, so that was good, right? She seemed to think the worst part was over, too.

“Does this feel good?” she asked as her fingers wrapped around the shaft, and she began to experimentally slide and squeeze.

Mono squeaked something that he hoped was interpreted as  _ oh god yes please don’t stop _ .

She didn’t stop, but she also kept up her inquiries. “Were you thinking of this?”

“Not… ah, not exactly.” Mono crushed his bag to his face as his hips chased after Nosebleed’s movements. “Mouth,” he mumbled desperately.

Nosebleed made an expression of understanding that left her mouth in a perfect little o that Mono really, really wanted to push into. “Oral sex!” she chirped, which would have ruined the moment if not that Mono couldn’t even process the words.

She leaned forward daringly and licked at the weeping tip. Mono made a strangled noise, that strange, amazing sensation building up in his belly. Another lick, and he jerked forward. Tonight was just a night of brand new wonders.

Nosebleed took her hand off his dick ( _ nooooo _ ) and placed it on his thigh. Her other mimicked the position on his other leg. Then her tongue was on him, and then her mouth was around him, and this made Mono forget all about the fingers that used to be there.

Unlike in his fantasy, he didn’t dare touch her as she bobbed, and from this angle Mono could see her eyes through her bangs. That was much nicer than the fantasy, big and brown and looking right up at him through the holes in his paper bag. Mono thrust a few more desperate times, then the spring sprung, and Nosebleed choked a little, but recovered quickly.

His length slipped out of her mouth, flaccid and glistening. Nosebleed smacked her lips while Mono lazily humped the air, her face screwed up as she tried to puzzle through the flavor.

“Medicine tastes worse,” she announced flippantly, but Mono could see how bright her cheeks were, how pink her mouth, and how hard she was breathing. This was all new to her too, and just as exciting. He liked the idea that she'd enjoyed it too, because _wow_ he wouldn't say no to a repeat, but didn't want to be the only one having fun.

He barely got his pants up around his hips before he let gravity take him, and he sank down in front of Nosebleed.

“Was that too much?” she asked, biting her lip. Mono wanted to bite her lip. Mono had never had a thought like that before in his life.

“No,” he sighed. “That was… No. You’re good.”

Nosebleed smiled shyly, then leaned forward and pressed a closed-mouth kiss to his bag. No, wait, Mono didn’t like that. He shoved his bag up just enough to free his mouth, and leaned forward before she could get too far away. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting salt (was he salty? Was  _ that _ normal?). Nosebleed froze (was she going to push him away?), then she leaned in again, licking around experimentally in Mono’s mouth.

His hands fumbled at her shirt, and she had to help him get a few of the buttons undone so he could get inside. They broke their kiss momentarily to breathe, and resumed with more vigor.

Nosebleed was straddling one of Mono’s legs while he groped around with one hand, the other disappearing into the hair at the back of her head, when they smelled smoke.

They ignored it a few seconds more, touching and grinding and getting even more bothered, then reluctantly broke apart.

“I fixed it!” Six announced, lighter held dramatically aloft as acrid black smoke billowed down the alley. They were suddenly far less reluctant to launch themselves to opposite sides of the stoop.

Six lowered her lighter, letting the flame die out, as she squinted suspiciously at the two of them.

“We weren’t doing anything!” Mono said immediately and very, very guiltily, yanking his paper bag down so hard he about tore it.

“What did you set on fire?” Nosebleed asked as she frantically buttoned her shirt, and Mono gave a silent prayer of thanks for her. Both because that was a very important question, and because it distracted Six from their current state.

“Not  _ our _ dumpster,” Six assured her. She seemed very pleased with herself

This new obstacle proved to be a welcoming damper on their heat as Nosebleed helped Mono to his feet, and they figured out the next course of action. It wasn't that Mono wanted to hide things from Six, but this was _private_. At least until he and Nosebleed could talk about it more. Then he'd gladly tell Six as much as was appropriate to share. Even though he really, really wanted to share a _lot,_ he was so excited, Six knowing about the contents of Nosebleed's shirt or the way her mouth felt was probably not something Nosebleed would appreciate. So. Focus.

They spent the next few hours finding a new place for the night, or for however long it took for the toxic-smelling smoke to fade, far away from the dumpster fire Six had started. Mono and Nosebleed spent the entire search with fingers interlaced.

**Author's Note:**

> this was absolutely supposed to be a oneshot, until a little bird whispered in my ear "nosebleed x mono x six poly" and well here we are, and there we will get in several more chapters. thanks, Lingo & Griphy!


End file.
